


Blue

by generalatomicsgalleria (charmingotter)



Series: The Void Loves You, Corvo [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, its just a cute little almost smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/generalatomicsgalleria
Summary: "You do look wonderful in blue, my love, but I'd rather see you naked."





	Blue

The kiss was greedy and shameless and, above all, it was breathtaking. Literally. When he finally pulled away Corvo was left gasping. “A little eager today,” he breathed, pulling him back even as the words left his mouth. 

He didn't mind certainly, but the God had just caused a button to go flying across the room he was pulling Corvo’s clothes off so fast. “I thought you liked this shirt, why are you being so mean to it?” He asked letting the Outsider push him back into the bed. 

“You do look wonderful in blue, my love, but I'd rather see you naked.” He smiled, hands trailing down Corvo’s chest as he straddled him. 

Corvo laughed. “You could have just asked.” His hands settled on the God’s hips. “No reason to pop any buttons.”

“But it's so much more fun that way,” the Outsider replied, leaning down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the things I write at 2am.


End file.
